the_fellgaijan_fallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Affinities
The Three Affinities The Three Affinities are the three main magic powers that a magical being can be born under. Engios are the main users of the Affinities, with almost all Engios being born with magic in some way. Each sub-type of Engios has a different Affinity strong-point, depending on what their Overseer was born with. The mix is currently: Goat - Arcane (highest Arcane) Satyr - Arcane Deer - Flow Moose - Flow Horse - Earth Bull - Earth Ram - A mix between Flow and Earth Humans and Plague Eaters are the odd ones, not normally being born with high amounts of any standard Affinity and instead normally having a high "Technology" (mix of Earth and Flow) Affinity instead. The Three Affinities are Earth, Arcane, and Flow, and each go into sub-Affinities, and can be mixed to make "new" Affinities. Earth Earth is one of the two original Affinities, and considered the oldest of the main three. Earth has to do with the ground below and with the physical body; it is associated with the material wealth, a steadfast determination, and the strength of iron. Its main sub-Affinities are Ground, Refine, and Metal; neutral to Flow, weak to Arcane, and effective against Calamity. Flow Flow is one of the two original Affinities, and is considered the second oldest. Flow has to do with the "flow" of water and air, and with swift speed; it is associated with the friendliness of a summer breeze, an easy nature, and the fury of a maelstrom. It's main sub-Affinities are Water, Air, and Fire; neutral to Earth, effective against Arcane, and weak against Calamity. Arcane Arcane is the youngest of the three original Affinities. Arcane has to deal with the power of the mind; it is associated with intelligence, judgement, and resourcefulness. It's main sub-Affinities are Warp, Insight, and Judge; both very weak and very effective against Calamity, neutral to Flow, and effective against Earth. Other Major Affinities These are Affinities that are not one of the original three. Calamity Calamity, also known as corruption, is one of the other two major Affinities, spawned from The Broken God's final scream. It is considered a very dangerous "Affinity," well known for corrupting those exposed to it into horrible, mindless mutants hell-bent on destruction. There are no cases of Engios being able to naturally wield it without either being born with "the Broken Seal" or holding the "Broken Medal." It's associated sub-Affinities are Warp (corr.) and Shift; effective against Flow, both very weak and very effective against Arcane, and weak to Earth. Void Void, also known as destruction and base, is a little known, yet very feared Affinity. It is the "Overseer of the Vacant Millennium's" Affinity. It is considered the most dangerous of the Affinities, being able to destroy all in its path. It has no known sub-Affinities, and is very effective against all other Affinities. There are no known users of Void. Lesser Affinities Affinities that are not considered "major" Affinities, yet are not combinations of other Affinities or sub-Affinities. Luck Luck is a lesser Affinity. Not much is known about it, other than that people are born with random amounts of the Affinity. It has no known sub-Affinities and is neutral to all Affinities. Common Affinity Combinations Luck + Arcane = Karma (chances of good/bad things happening to you depend on how many good/bad things you do) Luck + Earth (base ver.) = Gamble Fire + Air (double Flow) = Electricity Electricity (mix) + Metal = Technology (good with technology + reduced weakness to Calamity) Judge (sub. Arcane) + Refine (sub. Earth) = Justice (extra-effectiveness against people with a bad track-record/high Calamity level) Insight (sub. Arcane) + Refine (sub. Earth) = Dead-eye (ranged attacks deal more damage) Water (sub. Flow) + Refine (sub. Earth) = Blood (health regeneration) Blood (mix) + Metal (sub. Earth) = Bone (increased health) Bone (mix) + Blood (mix) = Flesh (increased defense) Flesh (mix) + Warp (sub. Arcane) = Brain (decreased charge time + increased damage for magic attacks) Technology (mix) + Refine (sub. Earth) = Platinum (increased damage with weaponry) Platinum (mix) + Judge (sub. Arcane) = Sharp-Shooter (increased fire-rate with range technological weaponry) (This list is subject to updates)